Galactic Circle
The Galactic circle is a group made of united nations: Chickens, Xylonians, Ktaggella, Lepardos and Thzar . They use Toll as their money. 1 Toll=£1000 Members Chickens They're the most peaceful members, and are considered the leaders of the Galactic Circle. They send religious missions over different planets, and they help nations make peace. All new races are greatly respected by the Chickens, they're positive about them (+20), but they can easily get annoyed. They really like any attempts to make peace. Their Relation Points are very easily affected (Easy to make peace with, easy to annoy) Xylonians They're the strongest race in the Galactic Circle, and they sell stuff to others. Since everyone respects them, noone argues with them. Xylonians have bad experience with other races, so they start off with being a bit suspicious of anyone new (-2), and their minds are very hard to change. Their Relation points are very hard to affect (Hard to make peace with, hard to annoy), but once you befriend them, you'll have the strongest race in the Galactic Circle on your side!! Ktaggella They don't really like other races that much, but since their planet is rich in herbs, they sell them to everyone. Ktaggella don't like anyone new, and they have high standards (-10 to start with). Their Relation points are easily decreased (Very hard to befriend, very easy to annoy) they're great allies to have helping in a war. Lepardos They just sit there Thzar So do they Phillosophies Different races follow different beliefs, and they have a different idea about the Galaxy: *'Scientist': Scientist races don't accept spirituality, and they believe that science can answer any question, and achieve anything. *'Knight': Knight races believe that a fair duel can solve any problems. They're usually not spiritual. *'Warrior': They believe that a war is the only answer to their questions. *'Zealot': Zealot races are sure that only their idea is right, and anyone who disagrees with them should die. *'Ecologist': Ecologist races think that keeping the nature the way it used to be is most important. They really care about all planets. *'Shaman': Shaman races believe in peace, and religion. They're really spiritual, and they never get into wars. *'Bards': Bard races are a happy-go-lucky kind that can make all races happy. They're loved by all races. *'Trader': Traders are sure that selling their inventions will benefit them. They like to make money, and they believe that owners are winners. *'Diplomat': Diplomats are good at solving problems, and making peace. They can make good deals. Special *'Symbnionism': Practised by the Symbionts... They educate other races. Relation Points In order to tell what each race thinks of others, "Relation Points" are used. Each race's idea about newcomers is different, based on their philosophy. Thesame points affect all races in the Galaxy! Philosophy affects Relations Different Philosophies start with a different "neutral" scores: Scientist: -3 to 3 Knight: Around 0 Warrior: -10 to -15 Zealot: Around -20 Ecologist: 0 to 15 Shaman: Around 20 Bards: Around 25 Trader: Around 0 Diplomat: Depends The points aren't always EXACTLY like that! Affecting points Points are changed by different actions performed by other races. Note: All points are based on what a neutral race would think. Read above to see what different races are! Good things: *'Complements': +3 to +5 *'Gifts': +10 to +25 *'Trade': +5, +10 to +30 *'Improve planet's food chains (Some races don't like this!)': +10/+20 *'Help build/repair:' +10 to +20 *'Buy/Sell planet' (Need Trade Route): +100 Bad Things: *'Being offensive': -3 to -5 (Some races are more sensitive!) *'Stealing': -20 *'Kill off animals/plants': -5 to -20 (-35 in some cases) *'Abduct/Kill citizens': -2 (and on) up to around -20/-25 *'Destroy buildings': -10 to -50 *'Capture Planet': -100 to -150 Special: *'Trade route': +50 (need 100) *'Alliance': +100 (need 200) *'Open Borders': +50 (depends) *'Open all air routes': +90 (alliance) *'Ultimate Alliance': Max points- 200 (Need All of the above) Also, a war changes points by -Max (-200) Some races alone behavior can affect the Relation Points. Rules There's a very strict code of what everyone in Galaxy can, and can't do... Weapons No weapons of Mass Destruction can be used by anyone in the galaxy. Weapons of mass destruction are only the ones that can cause destruction to a part of a planet, or more. If any WMD is used, all the races will try to capture the criminals. The "Relation score" will drop by 170 points as soon as anyone learns about that. Money If anyone forges Toll, the "Relation score" drops by 150. Tourism All the Galactic Circle member races have every right to be respected when visiting another planet. It's not allowed for any border control workers to point guns at tourists, or push them around. If that is reported, the "Relation Score" drops by 50. Category:Space